Jess Harnell
Jess Q. Harnell (born December 23, 1963) is an American singer and voice actor. He's known for voicing: Ironhide in Transformers and Wakko Warner in Animaniacs. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *2 Stupid Dogs (1993) - Secret Squirrel *All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series (1996-1998) - Additional Voices *Animaniacs (1993-1998) - Wakko Warner, Walter Wolf *Beethoven (1994) - Additional Voices *Ben 10 (2007) - Announcer (ep36), Band Member#1 (ep36) *Biker Mice from Mars (1993) - Evil Eye Weevil (ep6), Honka Lougie (ep4), Mayor West Weekly, Plutarkian (ep1), Radio Station Announcer *Biker Mice from Mars (2006-2007) - Dr. Catorkian, Ronaldo Rump, Bangers, Boots (ep6), Dog Bone (ep17), Greasepit, Harold O'Riviera (ep4), Lord Camembert, Pit Boss (ep12), Puss (ep20), Ratso (ep28), Rimfire, Rod Serling (ep22), Tane (ep16) *Bobby's World (1992) - Additional Voices *Bratz (2006) - Male Caller (ep23) *Butt-Ugly Martians (2001) - Additional Voices *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2000) - Announcer (ep51), Bartender Heads (ep32), Bomb Vendor (ep32), Clay, Dealer (ep51), Gramps Munchapper (ep32), Keno (ep51) *Casper (1996-1998) - Fatso (eps27-52), Additional Voices *Chowder (2007-2008) - Monster (ep18), Singer (ep18), Singing Bean#1 (ep4), Store Owner (ep18), Theater Manager (ep4) *Class of 3000 (2007) - Al (ep16), Jester (ep16), Junior (ep16), Pot Roast (ep16) *Clifford's Puppy Days (2003-2006) - Jorge, Announcer (ep29), Basketball Player (ep38), Man Dressed as Napoleon (ep25), Mr. Digby (ep33), Mr. Sidarsky, Nina's Dad *Codename: Kids Next Door (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *Danger Rangers (2006) - Captain Squall (ep14), Chval Brayski (ep14), Director (ep14) *Dexter's Laboratory (2003) - Boy Band Germ#2 (ep70), Boy Band Germ#4 (ep70), Boy Band Germ#5 (ep70) *Disney's Bonkers (1993) - Additional Voices *Disney's Goof Troop (1992) - Additional Voices *Disney's Hercules (1998) - Additional Voices *Disney's House of Mouse (2002) - Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy *Disney's Jungle Cubs (1997) - Animal#2 (ep18), Toucan (ep18) *Disney's Lilo & Stitch: The Series (2005) - Additional Voices *Disney's Lloyd in Space (2002) - Additional Voices *Disney's Pepper Ann (????) - Additional Voices *Disney's Recess (1998) - Ricky McCloud *Disney's The Buzz on Maggie (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Emperor's New School (2007-2008) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Replacements (2006-2009) - Additional Voices *Disney Doc McStuffins (2012-2015) - Chilly, Buddy (ep73), Fabio, Father (ep74), Pet Owner (ep69), Wicked King *Disney Elena of Avalor (2016-2017) - Jaquin#3 (ep13), King Hector (ep8), King Zephyr (ep13) *Disney Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil (2010) - Announcer (ep4), Additional Voices *Disney Motorcity (2012-2013) - Texas, #3 (ep16), #4 (ep16), Attendant (ep17), Comm (ep17), Duke's Male Goon (ep19), Executive (ep11), Gang Member (ep5), Jenzen (ep6), Mama's Boy (ep10), Motorcitizen (ep8), Old Man (ep5), Old Toothless (ep10), Referee Bot (ep17), Riggins (ep13), Robot Walrus (ep14), Terra Chemist#2 (ep4), Trooper#1 (ep8), Ultra Elite#1 (ep18), Weekend Warrior#2 (ep19), Additional Voices *Disney Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero (2014-2015) - Announcer (ep7), Additional Voices *Disney Phineas and Ferb (2008-2010) - Additional Voices *Disney Sheriff Callie's Wild West (2015) - Barnstorming Bandit (ep29) *Disney Sofia the First (2013-2017) - Cedric, Coachman#3 (ep29), Reindeer (ep41), Sir Gilliam, Trolls (ep58), Village Builder (ep53), Village Man (ep53), Waiter (ep33), Woodsman (ep22), Additional Voices *Disney The 7D (2014-2016) - Grim *DreamWorks The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show (2015-2016) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Turbo FAST (2014) - Dean Cuizeen *Duck Dodgers (2003-2005) - Captain Peters (ep22), Gopher#2, Puerco (ep14), The Ghost (ep20), Tree (ep22) *Duckman: Private Dick/Family Man (1994-1996) - Additional Voices *Dumb and Dumber (1996) - Dick Daring (ep10), Hillbilly (ep10), Ox (ep10) *Evil Con Carne (2004) - Harv (ep8), Policeman (ep8), Radio Singer (ep8) *Extreme Ghostbusters (1997) - Additional Voices *Fantastic Four (1996) - Impossible Man (ep24), Super Skull (ep24) *Freakazoid! (1995-1996) - Singer (ep14), Wakko Warner *Fresh Beat Band of Spies (2015) - Crossing Guard (ep7), Savage Strawberry (ep5) *Golan the Insatiable (2015) - Additional Voices *Grim & Evil (2001-2002) - Bus Driver (ep?), Commercial Voice (ep2), Jingle Singer (ep2), Manticore (ep?), Singer (ep13), Stupid Guy (ep2) *Histeria! (1998-1999) - Singer (ep39), Singing Senator (ep22), Wang Newton (ep12) *I Am Weasel (1997) - Admiral Bullets (ep1), French Prime Minister (ep1), Workman (ep1) *Johnny Bravo (2003) - Cheesy Guy (ep53), Elephant (ep53), Man (ep53) *Life with Louie (1997-1998) - Additional Voices *Mad Jack the Pirate (1998) - Additional Voices *Men in Black: The Series (1998) - Additional Voices *Mixels (2014-2016) - Burnard, Dr. Surgeo (ep5), Hydro (ep5), Inc. 23 (ep5), Infernite Inc. (ep5), Meltus (ep2), Shuff, Song Vocals (ep5), Vaka (ep3), Vulk, Zabo (ep5), Zaptor *My Gym Partner's a Monkey (2006) - Bear Kid (ep4), Crocodile (ep4) *My Life as a Teenage Robot (2006-2007) - Radio Voice#1 (ep26), Radio Voice#2 (ep26), Radio Voice#3 (ep26), Sebastian (ep35), Shelonius (ep35) *Ozzy & Drix (2002) - Shwee (ep7) *Pet Alien (2005) - Gumpers, Swanky *Pinky and the Brain (1995-1998) - Alien Singer (ep4), Fred (ep31), Fred Spinatra (ep41), Tourist (ep12), Wakko Warner (ep65) *Pound Puppies (2012) - Announcer (ep27), Caveman Dad (ep26), Dot's Dad (ep26), Official (ep27), Walter (ep26) *Problem Child (1994) - Additional Voices *Random! Cartoons (2009) - Crank (ep12), Man at Cookie Nook (ep12) *Rick and Morty (2013) - Roger (ep3), Scary Terry (ep2) *Road Rovers (1996-1997) - Hunter *Samurai Jack (2001) - Ringo (ep9), Waitress (ep9) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1993) - Additional Voices *The Cleveland Show (2013) - Additional Voices *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2004) - Cerebus#1 (ep14), Man (ep14), Saliva (ep14) *The Land Before Time (2007) - Swooper (ep21) *The Legend of Prince Valiant (1993) - Additional Voices *The Looney Tunes Show (2011-2014) - Game Show Host (ep1), Stunt Coordinator (ep9), Tosh Gopher, Additional Voices *The Loud House (2016) - Billy's Dad (ep14), Pucker Uppenheimer (ep13), Sean (ep13) *The Mask: Animated Series (1996) - Additional Voices *The New Adventures of Zorro (1997) - Additional Voices *The Pink Panther (1993) - Additional Voices *The Powerpuff Girls (2003) - Elders (ep59), Gnome (ep59), Townie#1 (ep59) *The Secret Files of the SpyDogs (1998-1999) - Additional Voices *The Secret Saturdays (2008-2009) - Newscaster (ep17), Piecemeal *The Shnookums & Meat Funny Cartoon Show (1995) - Additional Voices *The Super Hero Squad Show (2009-2011) - Computer (ep24), Golfer (ep16), Impossible Man (ep48), Odin, Valentin Shatalov/Crimson Dynamo (ep16) *The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries (1999) - Kid Kreole (ep47), Shorty Twang (ep44) *The Tick (1994-1996) - Sewer Urchin, Speak, Additional Voices *The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat (1995-1996) - Additional Voices *The Wild Thornberrys (1998) - Marsh Deer (ep7), Tortoise (ep7) *Timon & Pumbaa (1999) - Additional Voices *Totally Spies! (2001-2003) - Jerald James "Jerry" Lewis (eps1-52), Damon (ep1), Phil (ep1) *What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2004) - Constable (ep25), Lute (ep25), Shane Flinty (ep25) *What-a-Mess (1995) - Additional Voices *Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego? (1995-1996) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *¡Mucha Lucha!: The Return of El Maléfico (2005) - Don Cerebro, Vegas Lounge Singer *Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) - Additional Voices *Animaniacs: Wakko's Wish (1999) - Wakko Warner *Big Top Scooby-Doo! (2012) - Guard, Human Scooby-Doo *Joseph: King of Dreams (2000) - Issachar, Lead Trader *Kangaroo Jack: G'Day U.S.A.! (2004) - Dude#2 *Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (2001) - Buster (Singing Voice) *Looney Tunes: Rabbits Run (2015) - Pete Puma, Tosh Gopher *Mickey · Donald · Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) - Modern Major General (Singing Voice) *Our Friend, Martin (1999) - Demonstrator, Reporter#1 *The Haunted World of El Superbeasto (2009) - Astronaut, Cameraman, Soundy, Uncle Carl, Willey The Worm *The Life & Adventures of Santa Claus (2000) - Bo, Giant, Wagif, Additional Voices *Tom and Jerry: Blast Off to Mars (2005) - Major Buzz Blister, Martian General, Worker#3 *Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and His Merry Mouse (2012) - Pan *Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest (2015) - Pan *Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry (2005) - Buzz Blister, Film Director *Tom and Jerry: The Lost Dragon (2014) - Pan *Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring (2002) - Policeman *Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes (2010) - Brett Jeremy, Pan *Tyler Perry's Madea's Tough Love (2015) - Announcer, Campaign Manager 'Movies' *A Bug's Life (1998) - Additional Voices *Cars (2006) - Additional Voices *Clifford's Really Big Movie (2004) - Dirk *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (2009) - Additional Voices *Despicable Me 2 (2013) - Additional Voices *Dr. Seuss' Horton Hears a Who! (2008) - Another Who *Dr. Seuss' The Lorax (2012) - Additional Voices *Finding Nemo (2003) - Additional Voices *Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015) - Additional Voices *Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006) - Additional Voices *Igor (2008) - Announcer, Royal Guard *Lilo & Stitch (2002) - Additional Voices *Minions (2015) - Additional Voices *Monsters University (2013) - Additional Voices *Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014) - Abraham Lincoln, Bill Clinton, George Washington, Isaac Newton, New York City Cop *Norm of the North (2016) - Male Tourist *Quest for Camelot (1998) - Additional Voices *Sing (2016) - Additional Voices *Space Chimps (2008) - Additional Voices *Surf's Up (2007) - Additional Voices *TMNT (2007) - Additional Voices *The Emperor's New Groove (2000) - Additional Voices *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) - Additional Voices *The Secret Life of Pets (2016) - Additional Voices *The Wild (2006) - Additional Voices *Toy Story 2 (1999) - Additional Voices *Toy Story 3 (2010) - Additional Voices *Up (2009) - Nurse AJ *WALL-E (2008) - Additional Voices *Wreck-It Ralph (2012) - Don 'Movies - Dubbing' *Asterix and the Vikings (2006) - Cacofonix 'Shorts' *Cars Toon: Mater's Tall Tales (2008-2012) - Additional Voices *Disney•Pixar Party Central (2013) - Additional Voices *The American Dream (2010) - Additional Voices *Toy Story Toons: Partysaurus Rex (2012) - Additional Voices *Toy Story Toons: Small Fry (2011) - Mini Zurg, Vlad the Engineer, Additional Voices *Walt Disney's Mickey Mouse in Get a Horse! (2013) - Additional Voices *What A Cartoon! (1995) - Cerberus (ep18) 'TV Specials' *Disney Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess (2012) - Cedric, Additional Voices *Disney Sofia the First: The Curse of Princess Ivy (2014) - Cedric *Disney Sofia the First: The Floating Palace (2013) - Cedric *Disney Tangled: Before Ever After (2017) - Pocket *My Life as a Teenage Robot Christmas Special: A Robot for all Seasons (2004) - Singer, Todd's Father *Rugrats: Runaway Reptar (1999) - Jingle Singer *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: Win, Lose and Kaboom! (2004) - Singing Meldar *The Tiny Toons Spring Break Special (1994) - Michael Molten-Lava *Underfist: Halloween Bash (2008) - Singer Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Pom Poko (2005) - Gyobu *Ponyo (2009) - Additional Voices *Tales from Earthsea (2010) - Hazia Dealer Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Read-Along Storybooks' *Disney Princess Cinderella Read-Along Storybook and CD (2011) - Prince Charming Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Casper: A Spirited Beginning (1997) - Fatso *Casper meets Wendy (1998) - Fatso 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *A Day at Disneyland (1991) - Br'er Fox 'Movies' *Casper (1995) - Arnold *Racing Stripes (2005) - Additional Voices *Scooby-Doo (2002) - Creature Voices *Transformers (2007) - Barricade, Ironhide *Transformers: Dark of the Moon (2011) - Ironhide *Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (2009) - Ironhide *Underdog (2007) - Astronaut 'Stage Shows' *Disney Junior: Live on Stage! (2013) - Cedric, Chilly *Three Classic Fairy Tales (2008) - Prince Charming Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Disney•Pixar Finding Dory: Just Keep Swimming (2016) - Marlin 'Video Games' *Animaniacs: Game Pack (1997) - Wakko Warner *Animaniacs: The Great Edgar Hunt (2005) - Wakko Warner, Big Chief Sitting Bison, Cowboy, Space Ship Officer *Blazing Dragons (1996) - Additional Voices *Bugs Bunny: Lost in Time (1999) - Merlin *ClayFighter 63⅓ (1997) - Additional Voices *Crash: Mind over Mutant (2008) - Additional Voices *Crash: Tag Team Racing (2005) - Crash Bandicoot, Park Drones *Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex (2001) - Lo-Lo *Crash of the Titans (2007) - Crash Bandicoot *Disney's 102 Dalmatians: Puppies to the Rescue (2000) - Jasper Badun *Disney's Animated Storybook: 101 Dalmatians (1997) - Additional Voices *Disney's Hades Challenge (1998) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Emperor's New Groove (2000) - Additional Voices *Disney Infinity 3.0 (2016) - Marlin *DreamWorks Bee Movie Game (2007) - Additional Voices *Escape from Monkey Island (2000) - Estaban, Judge Tripps, LUA Bar Chef, Pirate 1 *Evil Dead: A Fistful om Boomstick (2003) - Additional Voices *Fallout Tactics (2001) - Additional Voices *Finding Nemo (2003) - Marlin *Galleon (2004) - Merchant *Heroes of the Storm (2015) - Additional Voices *Kinect Disneyland Adventures (2011) - Br'er Rabbit *Lego Dimensions (2015) - Cowardly Lion *Marvel Super Hero Squad (2009) - Valentin Shatalov/Crimson Dynamo *Marvel Super Hero Squad: The Infinity Gauntlet (2010) - Hercules *Quest for Glory: Shadows of Darkness (1993) - Franz *Ratchet & Clank (2016) - Blarg#4, Plumber, Skidd McMarx *Ratchet & Clank: All 4 One (2011) - Tharpod Elder, The Plumber *Ratchet & Clank: Full Frontal Assault (2012) - The Plumber *Ratchet & Clank: Into the Nexus (2013) - Parrot, Smuggler, The Plumber *Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time (2009) - Battery Bot, Smuggler, The Plumber *Ratchet & Clank Future: Quest for Booty (2008) - Parrot, Smuggler *Ratchet & Clank Future: Tools of Destruction (2007) - Parrot, Pirate 1, Smuggler, The Plumber *Robots (2005) - Additional Voices *Sacrifice (2000) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Imaginators (2016) - Crash Bandicoot *Skylanders: Swap Force (2013) - Blast Zone *Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time (2013) - Baboon Guard, Carny *Spyro: A Hero's Tail (2004) - Additional Voices *Star Trek: Starfleet Command III (2002) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: Demolition (2000) - Darth Maul, Malakili *Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds (2001) - Darth Maul, Gungan Bolo Trooper, Hannoon Soldier, STAP Driver *Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns (2002) - IG-88, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Stam Reath *Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) - Gran, Trandoshan *Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) - Gran 1, Rogue Leader *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) - Czerka Patrol Guard, Mercenary (Manaan), Republic Soldier, Swoop Racer *Star Wars: Obi-Wan (2001) - Gran Thug, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Wounded Naboo Soldier *Star Wars: Racer Revenge (2002) - Darth Maul *Star Wars: Starfighter (2001) - Pirate Ground Forces, Ric Olié *Star Wars Episode I: Jedi Power Battles (2000) - Battle Droid, Ki-Adi-Mundi *Sunset Overdrive (2014) - Additional Voices *The Secret of Monkey Island: Special Edition (2009) - Bill Fettuccini, Estevan the SCUMM Bar Pirate, Pirate Leader I, Store Keeper, Sword-Head Ghost *The Secret Saturdays: Beasts of the 5th Sun (2009) - Piecemeal *Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge (2004) - Dr. Finkelstein *Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (2009) - Ironhide *Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen: Autobots (2009) - Ironhide *Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen: Decepticons (2009) - Ironhide *Walt Disney's The Jungle Book: Rhythm n'Groove (2000) - Monkey *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Kingdom Hearts (2002) - Dr. Finkelstein, Lock *Kingdom Hearts II (2006) - Dr. Finkelstein, Lock Theme Park Attractions *Finding Nemo: Submarine Voyage (2007) - Marlin *The Seas with Nemo & Friends (2006) - Marlin Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (240) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (6) *Years active on this wiki: 1991-2017. Category:American Voice Actors